


Family of choice - a Christmas tale

by Daelis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Prefall-Overwatch-Setting - Natürlich wird auch bei Overwatch Weihnachten gefeiert. Dass dabei die Umstehenden demonstrativ mit den Augen gerollt hatten, hatte Amélie ebenso geflissentlich ignoriert wie die Proteste von Gabriel Reyes, der steif und fest behauptete, mit all diesem “Fimmel” könnte man glatt die gesamte US Army ausstatten. Doch vielleicht fand sogar Moira noch einen Hauch des Zaubers von Weihnachten.





	Family of choice - a Christmas tale

So sehr sich Amélie auch bemüht hatte, die Mensa zum Leidwesen aller unfreiwilligen Helfer zu schmücken, so recht wollte keine festliche Stimmung aufkommen, obwohl die Französin sich rege Mühe gegeben hatte. Zahlreiche grüne Tannenzweige hingen in langen Girlanden an den Wänden, verziert mit bunten Kugeln und funkelndem Lametta. Über der großen Eingangstür hing sogar ein dekorierter Mistelzweig, den Amélie selbst mit Gérard eingeweiht hatte. Dass dabei die Umstehenden demonstrativ mit den Augen gerollt hatten, hatte sie ebenso geflissentlich ignoriert wie die Proteste von Gabriel Reyes, der steif und fest behauptete, mit all diesem “Fimmel” könnte man glatt die gesamte US Army ausstatten.   
Allein Ana hätte wohl Einspruch einlegen können, doch angesichts der großen Freude, die ihre Tochter Fareeha beim Anblick der bunten Lichter empfunden hatte, hatte sie geschwiegen, sodass Gabriel auf verlorenem Posten gestanden hatte. Da auch der Strike Commander Morrison nur ein mildes Lächeln für die Bemühungen Amélies übrig gehabt hatte und keinen Widerspruch, hatte der Protest Gabriels zu nichts geführt. Die Dekoration war geblieben. 

Die Stimmung jedoch war nicht wie erhofft eingekehrt. Viele Overwatch-Mitglieder vermissten ihre Familien, denn nur wenige konnten über die Feiertage heimfahren, um ihre Liebsten zu sehen. Zugegeben hatten die meisten keine Familie außerhalb der Organisation, an denen sie besonders hingen, doch einige planten bereits jetzt lange Telefonate mit ihren Eltern, Geschwistern, Großeltern oder Kindern. Amélie hatte Ana dabei geholfen, für jeden einen Zeitrahmen zu schaffen, damit zwar alle Posten wie nötig besetzt waren, aber doch jeder ein wenig Ruhe für sich und seine Familie fände.  
Das Weltgeschehen machte vor Heiligabend nun einmal nicht Halt, wie Jack zu sagen pflegte, dem die beiden Frauen prompt ein zweistündiges Videotelefonat mit seinen Eltern eingeplant hatten. Sie kannten den Strike Commander immerhin gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er immer der Erste war, der sich selbst zurück nahm, damit es seinen Kollegen gut ging.

Die Sorgenkinder, wie Amélie die kleine Blackwatch-Truppe gerne nannte, jedoch würden eine harte Nuss, wenn es darum ging, sich ein wenig vom Zauber von Weihnachten einfangen zu lassen. Besonders ins Auge gefasst hatte Amélie dieses Jahr Moira O’Deorain, denn im letzten Jahr hatte die Irin sich erfolgreich jeglichem Hauch Weihnachten erwehrt und nur erklärt, sie habe keine Zeit für solchen Firlefanz, es gäbe genug Arbeit und die zöge sie vor. Ihre Familie habe dafür Verständnis und würde das Fest ohne sie begehen. Dabei hatte sie die Lippen säuerlich verzogen, als müsse sie sich einen bissigen Kommentar über die Unnötigkeit dieser Feierlichkeiten sowie des Glaubens, dem ihre Eltern anhingen, verkneifen.  
Dass Moira für Religion wenig übrig hatte, war kein Geheimnis und Angela hatte Amélie schon im Voraus gewarnt, dass bei Moira Hopfen und Malz verloren waren. Sie hasste Weihnachten förmlich, so sehr ihre stark gläubige Familie sich auch wünschte, Moira käme zum Fest heim. Das hatte Moira natürlich abgelehnt. Im letzten wie auch in diesem Jahr.  
Deshalb hatte sich Amélie dieses Mal direkt an die eine Kollegin gewandt, mit der die Rothaarige überhaupt klar zu kommen schien: Dr. Ziegler. Das lag nicht unbedingt an deren umgänglichen Naturell, sondern vielmehr daran, dass Moira sehr kritisch war, wenn es darum ging, mit wem sie sich umgab. Sie zog eindeutig intelligente Menschen vor, Wissenschaftler und hatte wenig übrig für Waffennarren und einfache Soldaten, die in einem Gespräch mit Moira womöglich nicht einmal verstünden, wovon das Genie überhaupt sprach. Was es jedoch noch sehr viel schwieriger machte, war Moiras immense Liebe zu Logik und Wissen.   
Die ging so weit, dass sie sogar versucht hatte, zu argumentieren, wieso es Sinn mache, Versuche an Menschen durchzuführen, auch wenn ein Wirkstoff noch in der Entwicklung war. Durch diese Opfer, hatte sie betont, könnte man viel schneller und gezielter weiterforschen. Es sei eine Frage der Effizienz und schließlich komme es der Menschheit zugute. Sie hatte sogar Zahlen zu Sterblichkeitsraten vorgelegt, doch natürlich hatte man ihr Anliegen rundweg abgelehnt. Allein, dass sie es versucht hatte jedoch, hatte sehr schnell die Runde in den Kreisen von Overwatch gemacht.

Wenn es ihr gelänge, Moira in Weihnachtsstimmung zu versetzen, befand die Französin auf dem Weg zur Medic Bay, dann würde sich dem niemand mehr verwehren können. Jeder liebte Weihnachten! Man musste es einfach lieben! Besonders hier in der Schweiz, wo der Schnee bereits kniehoch lag und jeden Tag neue, dicke Flocken vom Himmel fielen, um alles rundherum in ein bildschöner Winterwunderland zu verwandeln. Ganz egal, wie oft und viel Gabriel lautstark darüber fluchte, die “weiße Scheiße” könnte ihm gestohlen bleiben, der Latino war dennoch mit Fareeha nach draußen gegangen, um sich eine Schneeballschlacht zu liefern.  
Amélies erste Versuche, Moira in wenig in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bringen, waren kläglich gescheitert. Dekoration in ihrem Labor fand die Irin eindeutig nicht schön und zu Amélies Ärger hatten Moira in diesem Punkt sogar Winston und Angela beigestanden. In einem Labor habe das wirklich nichts zu suchen. Als nächstes hatte sie es mit Plätzchen versucht. Die waren in Winstons Magen gelandet. Die Irin mochte nach eigener Aussage keine Süßigkeiten, bedankte sich aber dennoch für die wohlwollende Geste. Wohlwollende Geste! Und wie steif sie es gesagt hatte! Amélie könnte noch immer die Wände hochgehen, wenn sie daran dachte.  
Danach hatte sie für Moira einen Winterpulli mit kitschigem Weihnachtsmotiv gekauft - und damit es nicht so auffiel, für den Rest des Laborteams auch. Allein hier konnte Amélie einen gewissen Erfolg verbuchen, obwohl Moira nicht so drein gesehen hatte, als gefiele ihr der Pullover. Aber sie trug ihn! Es hatte jedoch nicht gereicht, um Moria überreden zu können, beim Weihnachtswichteln mitzumachen oder sich sonst in irgendeiner Form an den Vorbereitungen zu beteiligen.

“Es muss doch irgendetwas Schönes geben, dass diese Frau mit Weihnachten verbindet”, ächzte Amélie lautstark und erntete einen beinahe mitleidigen Blick von Angela. “Moira ist eben nicht so der emotionale Typ”, versuchte die Ärztin ihre Kollegin in Schutz zu nehmen. Mit wenig Erfolg. Amélie war anzusehen, dass sie dafür wenig Verständnis hatte. “Es ist Weihnachten! Comprendre cette femme!” Die Französin fuhr sich mit den Fingern über das Nasenbein. Wann immer sie sich aufregte, kam ihr Akzent noch stärker durch. So auch jetzt. “Ich werde einfach ihre Familie anrufen”, entschied sie schließlich. “Lass das lieber, Amélie. Moira steht mit ihren Eltern nicht unbedingt auf gutem Fuß”, wandte Angela eilig ein und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. “Lass mich mit ihr reden. Vielleicht kann ich sie überreden, wenigstens zur Feier zu kommen.” Amélie seufzte schwer in ihren Glühwein. “Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung, Angela.” Immerhin war morgen schon Heiligabend. Wenn Amélie ehrlich war, hatte sie ohnehin auf die Hilfe der Ärztin gebaut. Dass niemand Moira näher stand, war kein Geheimnis und als Freundinnen würde wohl dennoch keiner die beiden bezeichnen. Hatte Moira überhaupt Freunde? Die Französin war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob die Irin überhaupt so etwas wie Freizeit kannte oder ob sich nicht viel mehr ihr ganzes Leben um Arbeit drehte und sie sich deshalb mit Angela verstand, an der auch ein hoffnungslos masochistisches Arbeitstier verloren gegangen war. “Wehe, du kommst ohne sie”, meinte Amélie noch scherzhaft.

Angela hielt Wort. Noch am gleichen Abend versuchte sie, das Gespräch mit Moira zu suchen, doch kaum, dass die Rothaarige bemerkte, um was es der Schweizerin ging, blockte sie völlig ab. “Ich habe kein Interesse, diese Weihnachtsfeier zu besuchen. Weder lege ich Wert auf die zugrunde liegenden religiösen Feiertage, noch auf die vorchristlichen Ursprünge und dass ich mir aus diesem Geschenkchaos nichts mache, ist ebenso kein Geheimnis. Es gibt also keinen Anlass, wieso ich dafür wichtige Arbeit unterbrechen sollte.” Sachlich gesehen hatte Moira natürlich Recht, doch Angela hatte das nicht stehen lassen wollen, sondern argumentiert: “Aber wir möchten dich gerne dabei haben. Du gehörst gewissermaßen zur Familie wie alle hier.” So sah Angela Overwatch nämlich: Ihre große, verrückte, liebenswerte Familie. Eine andere hatte sie nicht mehr und umso wichtiger war es ihr, Weihnachten mit ihnen zu verbringen, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig dafür schämte, froh zu sein, dass die meisten hier blieben und nicht zu ihren Familien fuhren.  
Moira hatte nur vielsagend geseufzt. Da war Angela klar gewesen, dass sie diese Runde verloren hatte. Auch alle Versuche, Moira am 24. Dezember selbst doch noch davon zu überzeugen, es sich anders zu überlegen, waren zum Scheitern verurteilt. Sobald Angela auch nur mit dem Thema begann oder wie zufällig ein Weihnachtslied summt, ignorierte Moira sie völlig. Sobald es jedoch wieder um die Arbeit ging und die Forschungen, an denen sie beide derzeit intensiv arbeiteten, war die Irin Feuer und Flamme.  
Als sich Winston verabschiedet hatte, um schon einmal zur Weihnachtsfeier zu gehen und damit die beiden Frauen allein ließ, startete Angela einen letzten Versuch. Ihr klang noch Amélies Stimme im Ohr. ‘Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung.’ Vielleicht könnte sie Moira ja wenigstens davon überzeugen, mit ihr einen Glühwein zu trinken? “Moira?”, begann Angela und erntete bereits vor ihrer Frage einen gereizten Blick. Etwas entmutigt setzte die Ärztin ein Lächeln auf. “Wollen wir vielleicht gleich zu Feierabend einen Glühwein zusammen trinken?” Moiras Miene blieb steinern. “Ich werde weiterarbeiten. Geh ruhig zur Feier, wenn du das möchtest.” Mit diesen Worten wandte die Irin sich auch schon wieder dem Datapad zu, auf welches sie schon eine geschlagene Stunde starrte, um die Daten zu überprüfen, die der Testlauf gebracht hatte. Angela seufzte leise. “Wie du meinst.”

Wie schon im vorigen Jahr war die Feier ein wahren Highlight. Kaum einer hatte es sich nehmen lassen, für die kleine Fareeha ein Geschenk zu besorgen, sodass das Mädchen förmlich überflutet wurde. Zwar hatte Ana vorher alle getadelt, sie sollten es nicht übertreiben - und zweifellos würde sie das auch spätestens morgen noch einmal tun, weil alle übertrieben hatten - doch für den Moment war die Stimmung ausgelassen und gelöst. Heiße Schokolade, Eierlikör und Glühwein wurden herumgereicht und sogar Gabriel nippte daran, obwohl der sonst über das “ekelhaft süße Zeug” nur fluchte. Diejenigen, die bereits mit ihren Liebsten hatten sprechen können, berichteten Neuigkeiten, erzählten von Kindern, die sich freuten, von Eltern, denen es gut ging, von Geschwistern, die Eltern geworden waren oder einfach nur lieben Freunden, die derzeit für Overwatch in einem anderen Land unterwegs waren.  
Jack berichtete lachend davon, wie seine Eltern sich über ihren neuen Trecker freuten und sein Vater sämtliche technischen Daten herunterbeten konnte, während seine Mutter mit den Augen rollte. Gekonnt hatte Gabriel diese Erzählung mit der Geschichte untermalt, die ihm sein Abuelo per Skype erzählt hatte, der nach eigener Aussage ein technisches Genie war, weil er es geschafft hatte, die Kaffeemaschine so zu programmieren, dass sie pünktlich um drei Uhr nachmittags Kaffee kochte. Ana ließ es sich nicht nehmen, von ihrem kleinen Bruder zu erzählen, der nun zum zweiten Mal Vater geworden war, während Jesse McCree damit angab, er habe heute ein Date gehabt, das alles in den Schatten stellte. Die Gründe ausführen wollte er dann aber doch lieber nicht.  
Angela bewunderte, wie locker der Cowboy es nahm, dass alle um ihn herum von ihren Familien erzählten, während er selbst keine hatte, an die er sich wenden könnte. Ihr fiel das schwerer, auch wenn sie sich aufrichtig für ihre Freunde freute. Genji schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn der Japaner war die ganze Zeit über relativ still. Vielleicht auch, weil er Weihnachten sonst nicht gefeiert hätte oder aber an seinen Bruder denken musste. Angela wagte nicht zu fragen und so energisch wie Jesse Genji mit Anspielungen zu seinem Date auf die Pelle rückte, war der Japaner schnell abgelenkt und witzelte mit seinem Kollegen.

Ein in dunkles Papier geschlagenes Päckchen überraschte die Irin an ihrem Spind, als sie ihren Kittel weg hängen wollte. Sie brauchte die kleine Karte daran nicht einmal lesen, um zu wissen, dass dieses Geschenk eine Gabe von Angela sein musste. Wer sonst würde ihr etwas schenken wollen? Sie hatte nicht darum gebeten und pflegte keine Freundschaften, in denen Geschenke zu erwarten wären. Die erste Skepsis ob der ungewollten Gabe schwand schnell, als sie die Klebestreifen mit langen Nägeln löste und ein Buch zum Vorschein kam. Vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen hatte sie über dieses Werk mit Angela gesprochen. Auch wenn es nicht ihrer beider Fachgebiete betraf, fand Moira die Ergebnisse hochinteressant. Was für andere ein Unterhaltungsroman war, waren für Moira Bücher zu Biotechnologie. Erschienen war es erst vor wenigen Tagen. Sie wusste diese Gabe durchaus zu schätzen. Vielleicht sollte sie die kleine Gabe, die sie ihrer engsten Kollegin ausgesucht hatte, auch heute noch übergeben? Eigentlich hatte Moira das auf den morgigen Tag schieben wollen, wie sie es aus der Heimat kannte, wo die Geschenke nicht am Heiligabend, sondern vielmehr am folgenden Morgen geöffnet wurden.  
Moira hatte nur einen kurzen Blick in die Cafeteria geworfen, in der die Weihnachtsfeier stattfand. Es war bereits spät und längst saß nur noch ein kleiner Kreis in gemütlicher Runde beisammen. Ihr Blick wanderte von einem müden Gesicht zum nächsten. Sie alle lächelten und schienen bester Laune, dennoch entging ihr nicht, dass ausgerechnet Angelas Lächeln schwand, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Die Irin hatte es zuerst einfach ignoriert, hatte zu Bett gehen wollen und sich eine heiße, erholsame Dusche gegönnt, doch das Bild war ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gewichen. War ihrer Kollegin dieses lästige, kitschige Fest denn wirklich so derart wichtig? Verstehen konnte sie das wirklich nicht. Weihnachten verband sie mit lauter lästigen Dingen, angefangen beim Gottesdienst am Heiligabend bis hin zu dem Geschenkechaos, das in den Straßen herrschte. Ganz zu schweigen von der ganzen religiösen Heuchelei, die dazu gehörte. Wussten die Leute denn nicht, dass die Ursprünge des Festes sehr viel älter als das Christentum waren? Lächerlich!  
Sie missgönnte niemandem Freude an diesem Fest. Wer es so wollte, bitteschön! Doch bitte ohne sie. Es war schlicht Zeitverschwendung an irgendeinem Tag im Jahr. Da könnte man nach Moiras Ansicht auch einfach irgendeinen anderen Tag aussuchen. Was sie jedoch nicht so kalt ließ, wie sie geglaubt hatte, war der Umstand, dass es sie kümmerte, wie Angela darüber dachte.

Nach und nach wurden sie weniger. Fareeha war auf Drängen ihrer Mutter Ana hin die Erste, die zu Bett ging, doch viel länger hielten so manche Overwatch-Agenten auch nicht aus. Die meisten waren immerhin schon seit dem frühen Morgen auf den Beinen. Einige hatten heute auch schon arbeiten müssen und andere waren nachts auf gewesen, um mit ihren Lieben zu telefonieren und die Zeitverschiebung zu überbrücken, die sie trennte.  
Angela hatte sich auch bald zurückgezogen. Ihre Augenlider waren schnell schwer geworden ob der gemütlichen Atmosphäre und des Umstands, dass sie vergangene Nacht kaum vier Stunden hatte schlafen können. Ein Notfall hatte sie erst spät zu Bett gehen lassen, wenn auch nicht davon abgehalten, früh wieder aufzustehen, um zu arbeiten. Sie war müde. Dass sie nach dem ersten Glühwein auf Kakao umgestiegen war, hatte daran auch nichts ändern können. Ob sie vielleicht noch einmal nach ihrem Patienten sehen sollte? Der Soldat, ein Veteran namens Marco Hollens, war zwar außer akuter Gefahr und schlief zweifellos tief und fest dank all der Schmerzmedikation, die er erhalten hatte, doch irgendwie fand sie den Gedanken traurig, dass irgendjemand zu Heiligabend allein sein müsste. Hollens’ Familie hatte man natürlich informiert, doch die hatten so schnell auch nicht hierher kommen können, was Angela, wenn sie ehrlich war, ganz gut so fand. Helfen könnten sie ihm ohnehin nicht und er brauchte jetzt erst einmal viel Ruhe. Bestimmt hätte er doch gewollt, dass seine Lieben dennoch auch ohne ihn Weihnachten feierten.  
Ihre Visite fiel kurz aus. Marco Hollens schlief tief und fest, wobei er so laut schnarchte, dass sie es schon an der Tür zum Patientenzimmer hören konnte. Eine kurze Prüfung der Vitalwerte und der Geräte hatte gezeigt, was sie ohnehin wusste. Alles war in Ordnung. Ihr Patient war bestens versorgt und seine Wunden würden heilen. Es würde lediglich etwas Zeit brauchen. Womöglich würden Narben bleiben, doch nichts, was sein Leben in seiner Qualität einschränken könnte.

Wieso sie ihre Schritte nach der Visite wie von selbst zum Labor führten, konnte Angela selbst nicht sagen. Arbeiten sollte sie sicher nicht mehr, obgleich sie wirklich nicht angetrunken war. Es war spät und sie war übermüdet. Würde sie versuchen, doch noch etwas anzufangen, wäre es wohl eine Frage von Augenblicken, ehe sich Athena, die A.I., die über alles hier wachte, zu Wort meldete, um sie zu Bett zu schicken. Der Gedanke ließ Angela schmunzeln, hielt sie jedoch nicht davon ab, der Routine folgend in Kittel und Gummihandschuhe zu schlüpfen. Bestimmt war Moira noch da und vielleicht könnten sie über die neuesten Ergebnisse sprechen?  
Angelas Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht. Moira war nicht mehr im Labor. Überrascht wanderte der Blick der Schweizerin über die ordentlich aufgeräumten Arbeitsflächen, während über ihr flackernd die Neonlampen zum Leben erwachten und alles in gleißendes Licht tauchten. Einige Momente hielt sie inne, dann verließ sie das Labor mit einem Seufzen wieder. Das war dann wohl ein Zeichen. Besser, sie ginge auch ins Bett. Allerdings ahnte Angela, dass dann auch die Erinnerungen kämen. Erinnerungen von Weihnachten vergangener Tage, gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern. Wie sie gemeinsam lachend und Kekse knuspernd beisammen gesessen hatten, wie liebevoll ihre Mutter mit ihr gemeinsam in jedem Jahr den Baum geschmückt hatte und wie ihr Vater schimpfte, weil die Lichterkette einfach nie so wollte, wie er es sich vorstellte. Sie vermisste das. Mehr, als sie sagen konnte. Weihnachten, das Familienfest ging trotz aller Freude für Angela stets mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit einher.

Von Unruhe gepackt, hatte die Irin schließlich entschieden, doch noch einen Glühwein mit den letzten Feiernden zu trinken. Für Angela, sagte sie sich. Denn wenn die Schweizerin guter Laune war, arbeitete sie effektiver. Sie glaubte diese Ausrede nicht einmal selbst. Auf eine verschrobene Weise war ihr die blonde Ärztin einfach ans Herz gewachsen, obwohl sie sich recht oft stritten.  
Als Moira in den Dienst Overwatchs getreten war, hatte sie sich darauf gefreut mit einer solchen Koryphäe zusammen zu arbeiten, versprach sie sich doch erfolgreiche Forschungen davon. Nicht anders war es Angela ergangen. Beide hatten begeistert die gemeinsame Arbeit aufgenommen und wie erwartet unglaubliche Ergebnisse erzielen können, die für die Menschheit ein großer Gewinn sein würden. Allerdings hatten sie was den Preis anging, den sie bereit waren für eine schnelle und zielgerichtete Forschung zu zahlen, sehr unterschiedlicher Ansichten. Moira war bereit, Risiken einzugehen, war bereit Opfer zu bringen. Angela nicht. Nicht einmal dann, wenn Moira ihr klar vorrechnete, dass ein früher Test an Menschen vielleicht hundert Leuten schadete, aber dafür so viel eher zu Ergebnis führte, mit denen dann vielleicht tausend oder fünftausend oder noch mehr Leben gerettet werden könnten. Die ethischen Richtlinien, denen sich Angela so hartnäckig und entschlossen verschrieben hatte, konnte Moira bis heute nicht gutheißen. Sie waren Steine im Weg der Forschung, die den Menschen diente und das auch würde, wenn man sie nur voran trieb.   
Doch dann gab es die Stunden, in denen sie beide gemeinsam über Zahlen brüteten, Ergebnisse auswerteten und ihre Erkenntnisse austauschten. Wann immer die eine keinen Rat wusste, fiel der anderen etwas einen. Sie ergänzten einander, trieben einander zu Höchstleistungen an und hatten über das Verständnis ihrer Forschungen einen Draht zueinander gefunden, der für jeden Außenstehenden ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln war. Schon allein, weil schlicht niemand verstand, wovon die beiden Frauen sprachen, sobald es um ihre Forschungen ging. Neutronen, Moleküle, chemische Botenstoffe und hochkomplexe biomolekulare Prozesse hüllten die beiden Frauen schnell in eine Blase, in der für sonst niemanden Platz schien.  
Womöglich war es genau das, was Moira wohl zu dem Punkt brachte, an dem sie behaupten konnte, dass Angela einer Freundin am nächsten kam. Verständnis, Aufregung, Frustration aber auch Erfolg. Sie hatten all das gemeinsam durchlebt. Dass sie obendrein beide für ihre Arbeit lebten, hatte es nur einfacher gemacht. Aller Differenzen zum Trotz wollten sie beide doch am Ende das gleiche: Der Menschheit helfen.

Als Moira die Caféteria ansteuerte, kamen ihr bereits Jesse McCree und Gabriel Reyes entgegen, einer mehr angeheitert als der andere. Der junge Cowboy lallte etwas von irgendeinem Baumkuchen, doch so wie er wankte und von seinem Chef Reyes gestützt werden musste, hatte er weniger am Baumkuchen denn an Eierlikör oder Glühwein gehangen. Sie warf beiden Männern einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Sich so voll laufen zu lassen! Zwar war sich Moira in einigen Punkten sehr einig mit Reyes, vor allem wenn es darum ging, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die andere für ‘moralisch fragwürdig’ hielten, doch sie konnte weder Rauchen von exzessivem Alkoholgenuss etwas abgewinnen, obwohl sie einem Glas Wein von Zeit zu Zeit durchaus zugeneigt war.  
Die Caféteria war leer. Offenbar waren Jesse und Gabriel die letzten gewesen. Zwei große Teller voller Krümel und leere Tassen waren die einzigen Spuren, die von der Weihnachtsfeier geblieben waren. Keine Spur von Angela. Gerade, als Moira sich umwandte, um wieder zu gehen, trat jedoch genau die Person ein, nach der sie gesucht hatte. “Moira?” Überraschung stand Angela ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatte schon fast nicht mehr erwartet, jemanden anzutreffen und am allerwenigsten Moira. Als sie aufgebrochen war, hatten Jack und Gabriel bereits beide herzhaft gegähnt und sie hätte schwören können, Torbjörn schnarchen gehört zu haben. “Was machst du denn hier?” Moira machte nur eine vage Geste gen Küche. “Wir können noch immer eine Tasse Glühwein zusammen trinken und dabei vielleicht noch kurz über die jüngsten Auswertungen sprechen, die von Testsubjekt 13. Sie mögen fehlerhaft sein, aber…” Angela verstand und nickte, ein Lächeln auf den Zügen. “Das klingt super, Moira. Schauen wir nach, ob man uns noch etwas übrig gelassen hat.”   
Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und die beiden Frauen saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa des Pausenraumes, der zum Labor gehörte, jeweils eine Tasse heiße Schokolade in den Händen. Der Glühwein war bis auf einen sehr kläglichen, erkalteten Rest leer gewesen. Also hatte Angela schnell etwas Milch aufgekocht.   
Das Deckenlicht hatten sie nicht mehr eingeschaltet, sondern nur die Stehlampe hinter dem Sofa, welche nun ein Datapad beleuchtete, auf dem Moira mit ernster Miene eine Tabelle nebst Graphen aufrief. “Wenn wir genau identifizieren können, wieso es ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle zu einer Modifikation gekommen ist, könnten wir den Fehler gezielt herbeiführen.” Angela blickte nicht weniger ernst drein und nickte nachdenklich. “Sieh mal hier. Vielleicht hängt es mit den Werten der Primase zusammen. Sie scheint fehlerhafte Strukturen neu zu ordnen.” Jetzt nickte Moira und vergrößerte eine Darstellung. 

Angela gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Moira konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich anstecken ließ und es ihr ebenso erging. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr, deren gleichmäßiges Ticken ihr erst jetzt richtig bewusst wurde, verriet, dass es weit nach Mitternacht war und die ersten Kollegen bald wieder aufstehen würden. “Wir sollten zu Bett gehen”, befand die Irin, das Datapad beiseite legend. So sehr sie die Arbeit liebte, es wäre ineffektiv übermüdet weiterzuarbeiten, anstatt sich auszuschlafen. Gelangte der Körper an Grenzen, passierten schnell Fehler und die wiederum kosteten Zeit. “Lass uns noch einen Moment einfach so sitzen bleiben, ja?”, bat Angela leise, den Kopf an Moiras Schulter gelehnt. So saßen sie schon eine ganze Weile zusammen, um beide guten Blick auf das Datapad zu haben. Moiras erster Instinkt war, abzulehnen, doch dann nickte sie und schloss für einen Moment entspannt die Augen. Zumindest kam es ihr wie ein Moment vor.  
Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, entsprach das hier eher ihrer Vorstellung eines angenehmen Abends als eine große Gruppe in kitschig-hässliche Wollpullis gekleidete Leute, die von ihren Familien schwärmten, über die sie sonst fluchten und dann Bergen an Geschenken austauschten, bei dem es oft mehr darum ging, einander auszustechen, als wirklich etwas auszusagen. Die Müdigkeit ließ sie die Zeit und den für ihren Geschmack viel zu süßen Kakao ebenso vergessen, wie die kleine Schachtel in ihrer Tasche, die für Angela bestimmt war. Leise konnte sie die Stimme der Schweizerin noch hören, kaum mehr als ein Murmeln. “Frohe Weihnachten, Moira.” “Frohe Weihnachten, Angela.”

“Psst! Weck sie nicht”, zischte Norma in Richtung ihres Kollegen, der nur mit den Augen rollte. Die beiden Agenten waren auf einem Routine-Rundgang und hatten dabei den fahlen Lichtschein bemerkt, der aus dem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum drang. Dort hatten sie dann auch die zwei Wissenschaftlerinnen gefunden, nebeneinander auf dem Sofa eingekuschelt. So leise sie konnte hatte Norma sich daran gemacht, eine Decke über den beiden Frauen auszubreiten, um dann wieder auf Zehenspitzen heraus zu schleichen.


End file.
